


Spark

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: Things always do start small with them.





	

The weeks that passed after the incident with Sabine and Ezra were impossibly more tense than they were before. The physical contact required when he caught Kallus was not as welcome as it could have been. Presumably it was better than slamming into the cold deck plates, but Zeb questioned even that. Kallus had been too quick to scramble away from his grasp.

Zeb finds himself sitting on his bunk mulling over their recent interactions while tossing the meteorite from hand to hand. It’s warmth feels good in his palms, it’s almost a living thing, but not quite. He exhales and leans forward grasping the luminous surface with both hands, he traces over the natural facets with on of his thumbs. Briefly, he wishes the that he was touching Kallus’s blonde hair or scruffy chin but that’s not something he can have.

Zeb is just about to set the glowing rock aside when his bunk door opens. Expecting Ezra and more taunts he glares up at the shadow in the door frame. He doesn’t need to wait for his eyes to readjusts to see that it’s not. His posture gives it away, the forced stiffness from years of service, that he hasn’t quite lost yet, the arms protectively crossed over his chest. Kallus is doing his best to come on strong.

But as the soft glow from the meteorite gradually brings his face into focus. Kallus relaxes, takes a compulsive step forward and cocks his head.

“Th…” he starts in a questioning tone but thinks better of it. Stiff Kallus is back his expression hardened once again. “That’s mine.” he says with conviction as he moves in closer.

Zeb’s eyes light up. “ Ya, It is.” he answers holding it out in offering. “Here, it’s warm and it throws light.”

Kallus takes it from him. “Some kind of meteorite.” He evaluates turning it over in his hands. Zeb smiles, both at the fact that he has heard those words before, laced with chattering teeth, and at the fact that Kallus’s speech has improved so much. Kallus looks at him hard, and pulls the meteorite close to his chest.

“I’m trying. I just want to…” there is a gasp and Kallus sways on his feet “I just want to remember.” There are tears in his eyes now and although Zeb tries to stop himself he reaches out, intending to comfort and assist the other man with his balance. The action is not well received but he hadn’t expected Kallus to flinch away so violently. In a flash he makes it out the door and down the hall to the galley. It’s the only room with a door unoccupied this late and Zeb hesitates to enter after what just happened. He resolves to only look. He just needs to make sure Kallus is ok.

\---

Why had he run? Zeb had only been trying to help him. Kallus knows this but he can’t be sure. He wants to believe that they are in love but the memories he does have of the lasat are filled with pain, first in his leg then in his head. He can remember some of the times they fought, Just flashes of movement, the black spots in his eyes before unconsciousness. And yet, he’s here, holding this flickering thing and it reminds him of an embrace. A kiss? Quick and chaste and other times not.

He can’t remember exactly but somewhere in his mind a spark cracks amid the embers of an untended fire.

 


End file.
